


Call It a Trust Exercise

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Danny and Dean fake date, Danny is a friend of the Winchesters, Danny knows about the supernatural, Fake Dating, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Mentions of Rachel and Danny, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Requested, Steve and Danny get together, Steve does not know about the supernatural, Tags May Change, The Winchesters go to Hawaii, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When a succubus shows up in town, Danny calls on some old friends for help. Friends that tend to be protective of Danny which makes Steve a bit jealous, especially when Danny goes undercover pretending to date someone that isn't him.





	1. Part 1

"So she out ran you in heels is what you're telling me," Danny grinned at his partner, his arms crossing over his chest.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "She was unnaturally fast, and she out ran Chin too."

Danny let out a laugh that Steve couldn't help but smile at. Steve always counted it as an accomplishment when he made Danny laugh.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but there are three guys downstairs asking for Danny," Kono popped her head into Steve's office. "Security won't let them up cause they have guns and they won't turn them over."

"It's fine, it's fine, let 'em up," Danny stood up straight then, his hands falling to his sides.

Steve noticed the sudden change in stance.

"You're expecting someone?" Steve asked curiously.

"I am. I told you I had some friends coming into town that could help with the case."

They had been working the case for close to two weeks and getting nowhere. Danny walked out of the room towards the entrance where three men were being escorted in.

"Detective Williams, they refused to hand over their guns. I-"

"It's fine," Danny waved at the young brunette who gave a nod before retreating from the room.

"Danny," The tallest guy smiled, pulling Danny into a hug, towering over him in the process.

"Hey guys," Danny pulled the next guy in before extending a hand to the third.

"So this is where you work now?" The second guy asked, looking around the room, curiously.

"It is," Danny nodded with a large grin.

Steve cleared his throat from behind Danny.

"Oh, guys this is my partner, Steve. Steve, this is Sam, Dean, and Castiel," Danny introduced.

"And that pretty little thing is Kono, and her partner, Chin." Danny pointed to the other two team members across the room.

"Very nice to meet you," Kono smiled, "Wish we could stay but Chin and I have to get to the lab. "We'll call you with any news, boss." She said to Steve as they headed for the door.

"Boss? He's your boss?" Dean asked, looking between Danny and Steve.

"Yeah, technically. Not that he ever listens to me," Steve quipped with a smirk.

"That is a two way street my friend," Danny retorted.

"You a Detective as well?" Castiel asked, his eyes scrutinizing.

"Uh, no. I was a SEAL."

"The flubbery sea dogs?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Military SEAL," Sam explained quickly.

"So no police experience then?" Dean asked with a frown, his eyes glancing around, as if for evidence.

"No. I was a commander in the Navy," Steve answered stiffly.

"Uh huh," Dean gave an unimpressed look before turning to Danny. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

This caught Steve's attention.

"Uh, yeah, my office," Danny gestured to the room on his left before turning to his partner. "Let me handle this, they're wary of strangers."

"Who the hell are these guys?" Steve snapped, he wasn't keen on the way they'd drilled him on his police history.

"I told you, specialists. I worked with them several times back in Jersey. They saved my ass more than once. Just let me talk to them," Danny had a hand on Steve's chest.

"Fine, but I don't like being left out of this," Steve frowned, "Just so you know."

"Steve McGarrett doesn't like not being in control of something? Shocker," Danny quipped sarcastically as he backed into his office. He closed his door and took a seat in his chair.

"How are you guys?" He smiled at the three friends. He hadn't seen them since he'd moved to Hawaii, almost four years ago.

"We're good. And you? You seem to have settled in nicely," Dean gestured to the office.

"The team makes is worth it," Danny nodded.

"So what's this about a possible succubus?" Sam asked, getting straight to business.

"Right, so I obviously haven't told the team cause well...obvious reasons but I remember the one we ran into in Jersey and this is the same MO. Only instead of targeting broken up couples like the one in Jersey, this one seems to be going after gay couples. Chin and Steve ran into her yesterday and she outran them in heels. He thinks she was just quick, but nobody outruns Steve. He's like a gazelle on speed. Plus the autopsy came back on the first four victims, there was a toxin that our lab tech has yet to identify. They think it's some new drug she's using but this all screams supernatural to me. Not to mention she's taking down these couples at the same time. Their time of deaths are so close together, she can't possibly be separating them. Steve thinks she's injecting them, making them unable to fight back, but the latest set of victims showed extensive bruising, which typically indicates they put up a fight. We have yet to get the toxin screening on them back yet. That might be what Chin and Kono were going to check out," Danny explained quickly, pulling a file from his desk and sliding it towards Sam.

"Definitely sounds like our kinda thing," Castiel looked to the brothers for input.

"I agree," Sam nodded, looking through the file.

"Based on what I know from our last run in with one of these, I think I managed to nail down a hunting ground. All her victims are found on the south shore, all within a ten mile radius," Danny handed a map he'd printed up towards Dean.

"You've practically done our job for us," Dean smiled at the blonde.

"I wouldn't say that. I don't know the first thing about tracking this thing down. Last time we had a couple we were keeping an eye on. This time we don't have a clue who the next set of victims will be or why she's going after gay couples."

"It looks like it doesn't matter the sex of the couples either. The first pair were women the second were men. The third women..." Sam trailed off.

"That's a pattern," Dean pointed out to which Sam nodded in agreement.

"So how do we find out which couple she's going for next?" Danny frowned.

"We decided for her. She wants a male couple, we'll give her one," Dean answered simply.

"You mean under cover?" Danny asked, his eyes glancing towards where Steve was waiting anxiously.

"You and I can go on a few dates around here, maybe get a hotel within this ten mile area you think she's working in. We'll smoke her out in no time," Dean beamed at his own idea.

Danny leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "This wouldn't also be a way of getting under Steve's skin would it? Making him take the backseat on his own case?"

"Call it a trust exercise," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean," Castiel frowned at the hunter.

"I know you don't like him, but try and play nice," Danny pleaded gently, standing.

"We never said we don't like him," Sam objected.

"Right, but you're going to run him through the ringer anyway."

"We can't let you date another Rachel," Dean sneered.

"Or Cameron," Castiel added.

Sam and Dean both grimaced at his name.

"How was I supposed to know he was secretly married?" Danny huffed with a pout.

"Amber was nice," Sam offered kindly.

Cas and Dean hummed in agreement.

"Okay, can we be done with this conversation please? I'm not gonna be dating Steve anyway." Danny waved a hand as if shooing the words away.

"Have a nice chat?" Steve asked, his arms crossed over his chest in a displeased manner when Danny stepped out of his office.

"We have a plan, actually," Danny grinned at Steve. He just knew his partner was going to have a conniption when he found out.

"Oh do you? And what is this plan of yours?" Steve asked raising a brow.

"Dean and I are going to go undercover. Offer ourselves up as bait. She's going after gay couples. First set were female, second male, third female. So that makes her next set male. We've narrowed her area down so Dean and I are gonna get a hotel room and smoke her out," Danny could already see the displeased expression on Steve's face.

"Why him?" Steve pointed at Dean with a glare. "Why not you and I? It's our case."

"You were spotted by her, she knows you're a cop," Danny answered easily.

"Okay so fake date Chin."

"She also knows he's a cop."

"Fine so-" Steve was cut off by Danny.

"Kono is female, won't work. Look, Dean and I have known each other for years. I trust him with my life," Danny put an arm around Dean's shoulders as if proving his point.

Steve's jaw clenched.

"Look, babe, I trust you and you've gotten me shot, stabbed, poisoned, kidnapped, etcetera. Dean's never once let any of those things happen to me," Danny sighed, released Dean and taking a step towards his partner.

"He's what?" Dean snapped, blinking at Danny as if he'd just grown a second head.

"Uh, nothing. It's not important," Danny waved a dismissive hand. He probably should have left those details out.

"You didn't tell me about the stabbing?" Sam frowned.

"Okay, we're getting off topic here."

"You should be more careful," Castiel glowered at Steve, taking a step forward.

"Cas, it's fine. I'm fine," Danny put his hand up to keep Cas from stepping any closer. He could tell Steve already felt like a trapped animal, poking him with a stick wouldn't help.

"Danny," Steve's tone said he was losing his patience.

"Call it a trust exercise," Danny shrugged, with a smile, turning back to the SEAL.

"A trust exercise?" Steve scoffed.

"Yes. Do you trust me?" Danny asked, his eyes meeting Steve's.

"Of course I trust you. You know that I do," Steve snapped in annoyance.

"Then let me do this. You can be the little voice in my ear telling me I need drive faster, okay?" Danny laid a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Fine, but I don't like this," Steve grumbled.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Danny smiled at his partner who was glaring at Dean.

Dean wore a smug grin.

Danny had known it would be difficult having Sam, Dean and Cas meet Steve, he just didn't know how complicated things would get. If he had, he'd have added vodka to his orange juice this morning.


	2. Part 2

"You called our superiors?" Dean stomped into the five-0 headquarters, beelining for Steve.

The SEAL stiffened at the sight of them.

"Dean, you said you'd be calm," Sam hissed, on his brother's heels.

"I am calm," Dean snapped back.

"You're going undercover with my partner, on my case, I had to make sure you were legit," Steve answered unapologetically.

"I'm sorry you what?" Danny cut in then, turning his attention to the SEAL.

"I had check," Steve huffed. Danny should have expected it from him.

"My word wasn't enough?" 

"Don't do that. You know how I am."

Danny scoffed at his partner, "The most trusting person in the world, you mean? Or should I remind you of all the people who have screwed you over in the past four years?" 

"That's why I'm being cautious," Steve objected.

Danny threw his hands up, "Cause they're my friends."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I know you."

"If you know me, then you'd have known I would do that," Steve pointed out.

"That doesn't make me happy about it," Danny waved a hand around as he spoke.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt but we got a call from Max, the toxins were in our last two victims as well," Chin cut in then.

Danny shot Dean a look.

"Come on, dear, we should get to the south shore as soon as possible. The sooner we're in her sights, the sooner we can gank this bitch," Dean wrapped an arm around Danny's waist.

"You two are actually cute together. Did you two ever date?" Kono asked, smirking at the pair.

"Not really," Danny cleared his throat.

"Not really?" Steve narrowed his eyes. That wasn't a no.

"We uh...had a few drinks together one night. That's how we met actually," Danny answered shyly. 

"Why do I feel like there's more to this story than you're telling?" Steve looked at Danny, crossing his arms over his chest as if waiting for more details.

"Danny and Dean had sex in the back of Dean's impala," Castiel piped in then.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean swore, shooting his friend a look.

Danny's face turned bright red.

Steve gaped at the pair. That didn't help the growing jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

Kono held back a laugh while Chin coughed to cover his.

"I don't think Danny wanted that to be public knowledge," Sam mumbled to Cas.

"My apologies," Cas shot Danny a sorry look.

"It's fine. It was like eight years ago," Danny waved a dismissive hand.

"Weren't you with Rachel?" Steve raised a brow at the blonde.

"We'd just finalized the divorce. I was having a rough night and Dean here helped me take my mind off of it," Danny smiled at the cinnamon haired man next to him.

"So he was your rebound," Steve smirked. While he didn't like the fact that Dean and Danny had slept together, at least he'd just been using Dean as a distraction.

"Rebound has a negative connotation, I prefer 'well worth the hangover one night stand'," Danny's blush was still covering his cheeks.

Steve's jaw clenched at the way Dean winked at Danny.

"Alright, well you two go scope the place out, and we'll wait for your word that it's okay to move in," Chin handed Dean a photo of a pretty brunette with a modest dress and a large black bag on her shoulder. "This is her, keep your eyes peeled."

"Ready, sweetie?" Dean squeezed Danny's waist.

"I'll let you know when we get there," Danny said to Steve as he followed the oldest Winchester out of the room.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," Cas said to Steve when Dean and Danny were out of sight.

"You didn't. I'm fine," Steve shook his head.

Sam held back a snort. He knew that look. Steve was jealous. But he remained silent. No need to piss him off further. Dean was doing a good job of that already.

-

"So you mentioned the fact that you weren't going to date Steve, why not? He's very obviously into you," Dean asked, about half way to the hotel they were going to be setting up in.

"He's not into me. We're partners, that's it," Danny frowned, with a shake of his head.

"Uh huh," Dean gave a snort. "Well he sure didn't like the fact that you and I had history."

"You know what the problem with this whole thing is? You're all too protective. Steve doesn't like or trust you, you guys don't like or trust Steve. It makes things complicated for me," Danny sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"You're family, man. What do you expect?" Dean nudged Danny gently with his elbow.

"Steve's gonna drill me later about our night together. What's the official story? We met in a bar or what?" 

Dean looked thoughtful, "Well you can't tell him that I saved your ass from being shifter bait."

"Yeah, we'll say I saved your ass from a crazy serial killer instead," Danny nodded in agreement.

"Now that's even less believable," Dean laughed as he climbed out of the car.

Danny shot Dean a large grin. He'd forgotten how much fun he and Dean had together back in the day. They used to hang out anytime Dean and Sam were in town. 

He put in his earpiece then.

"Alright, Steve, we're here," Danny spoke as he climbed out of the car.

"I hear you, loud and clear. You hear me?" Steve asked a relieved tone to his voice.

"Yep." 

Dean took his own earpiece from Danny and put it in. He'd not been keen on the idea of wearing one, but it was for the best so he gave in, reluctantly.

"Let's make sure we sell this, yeah?" Dean leaned into Danny's untapped ear. "She'll be following us even when we don't know it. It's best we keep the charade up even if we don't think she's around."

Danny turned his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's cheek. "This isn't my first time."

Dean gave a knowing smirk, "Oh I'm aware."

Danny rolled his eyes; Dean was just trying to piss Steve off at this point.

"Let's keep it professional Daniel, we don't want to let our emotions get in the way of the case," Steve snapped.

"Bite me," Danny quipped.

"That's funny, you said something similar that night in my backseat," Dean winked at Danny earning a smack from the blonde.

"Dean," Sam's voice huffed then.

"I'm kidding," Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing his and Danny's bags from the backseat. 

"Ready, honey?" Dean asked linking his arm with Danny's.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Danny mumbled as he let Dean lead him into the hotel.

The annoyed huff in their ears didn't go unnoticed. Danny almost felt bad for Steve, but it would be, like dean had said, a good trust exercise. Steve didn't take the backseat on cases, ever, so this would be good for him.


	3. Part 3

Talking about the succubus with Steve in his ear was a problem Danny hadn't thought of. 

Danny pulled his earpiece out and cut it off.

Dean opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but Danny put a finger to his lips.

Dean pulled his out too.

"Why'd you do that?" Dean frowned, setting the earpiece on his side table of the hotel room they had gotten.

"We can't just talk about the succubus with Steve listening. So we need to come up with a plan. We've got about three minutes before Steve starts blowing up my phone," Danny glanced at his cell as if expecting Steve to already be calling him.

"Okay, well we know that with this being a police investigation stabbing her isn't going to go well so we melted some silver bullets down and added the lamb's blood to it so we can shoot her. Make it look like self defense, which it will be. You can't lock her up so..." Dean pulled out a case of bullets from his duffle bag.

"That's really smart," Danny said impressed.

"Sam's idea."

Just like Danny had said, his phone buzzed with Steve's number.

"Steve, hey, sorry our earpieces were making a weird sound, I'm just resetting them," Danny lied.

"I don't want you out of contact," Steve huffed.

"Could you stop worrying for five seconds. I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Steve growled.

"Dean'll look out for me" Danny rolled his eyes despite the fact that Steve couldn't see him.

"That's what worries me."

"He's not gonna let anything happen to me, I promise. He's got my back."

"I'm the one that's supposed to have your back," Steve grumbled.

"Hey, trust me, alright? I know that's a foreign concept to you, but just try," Danny was trying to not be annoyed with Steve. He was honestly taking this really well all things considered.

"I do trust you, Danny, I just don't like sending you in blind."

"Yes, I know, you're the one who likes to go in blind. Well now you know what it feels like to be me," Danny quipped.

"Just get your earpieces back in, please," Steve huffed in response.

"He's awfully controlling," Dean commented when Danny hung up.

"He just worries easily," Danny shrugged. He picked up the earpiece and put it back in.

"You there, babe?" Danny asked.

"Loud and Clear," Steve answered with a satisfied sigh.

"Dean and I are gonna head out, put on a little show for our girl, you guys should go ahead and move in. We're in room three ten. I'll tape a key to the back of the do not disturb sign."

"Ten four."

-

Fake dating Dean was easy. He was good looking, and they got along great. The hardest part was that Danny so badly wished it could have been Steve he was doing this with. Although on the other hand, he was sort of glad it wasn't. Fake dating Steve would only remind Danny of what he was missing. 

So far Dean and Danny had walked along the beach, gotten shaved ice and were now heading to a local bar. All hand in hand of course.

Dean's hand squeezed Danny's, his eyes straight ahead.

Danny did a subtle scan to see their succubus lurking outside of a bar.

"We've got a visual," Danny mumbled.

"Thank you for such a wonderful vacation, babe," Danny said turning to Dean then. He pushed up on his toes and planted a kiss on Dean's lips making a show for their succubus.

Dean's hand came up to cup the side of Danny's face. 

Danny forgot how good of a kisser Dean was.

"Anything for you, darlin'," Dean grinned, pulling away.

The pair made sure to avoid eye contact when they passed the woman.

"You two are so adorable," She said reaching out and putting a hand on Dean's arm as they passed by.

Dean stopped and smiled, "That really means a lot to us. You know we've not been together that long, but we've gotten some fairly rude remarks and it's been hard so, thank you for saying that."

"People are so judgmental, it's just terrible. Anyway, you two have a great night," She purred.

"Thanks, you too," Danny gave a nod before pulling Dean into the bar. 

The pair took a seat and almost instantly the succubus stepped into the bar, taking a seat where she could see them.

Danny took out his phone and typed a message, sliding it towards Dean.

"Can she hear us?" 

Dean shook his head.

"I think she gained the trust of the first two couples. She specifically made eye contact with both of us while talking, which instills trust and she made physical contact with you. Another move that instills trust."

"You think that's why the first two couples didn't have any defense wounds?" Sam's voice asked in their ear.

"It explains how she subdued them," Steve piped in.

"But what about the third couple?" Cas asked next.

"She might not have been able to gain their trust. Maybe she never made contact, or they refused it?" Chin offered then.

"Where are you guys on the moving into the room?" Dean asked, pretending to be interested in the menu. Her eyes were on him and Danny. He made sure the menu covered his mouth in case she could read his lips.

Danny's back was to her.

"We're all set," Steve answered. "Chin has swat alerted so if we need them, we're good. Kono is gonna check out the rest of the hotel, see if we find anything odd. I'm gonna check security footage and see if we can find out if she's been here and if so maybe what room she's in."

"Sounds good, we'll head that way in a bit. For now, I'm enjoying a drink with my attractive date," Dean winked at Danny.

Danny grinned, mostly because he knew Dean was just trying to annoy Steve. 

-

Steve clenched his jaw, looking at Sam and Cas. "Is he always this flirty?"

"My brother has a tendency of being that way, yes," Sam sighed, as if embarrassed to admit it.

"You're related?" Steve raised a brow.

"It is surprising at first, but once you get to know them, they're shockingly similar," Cas piped in.

"And where do you fit into all this?" Kono asked Cas with a smile.

"I'm...like their guardian angel," Cas frowned thoughtfully as if considering his answer carefully.

Kono cooed, "Aww, I wish Steve and Danny had one of those."

"What are you talking about? We don't need guardian angels, we've got you and Chin," Steve winked.

"Excuse me, I'd like a guardian angel," Danny's voice piped in then.

"The amount of shit you've lived through, I'd say you already do," Kono laughed, heading for the door. 

"Yes, about that, I'd like to know what all danger you've put him in," Cas' shoulders straightened as if making himself bigger and more intimidating.

"It's fine, Cas," Danny sighed.

"He's no angel himself, I'll have you know," Steve scoffed.

"Okay, can we move on from this, please? Thank you," Danny huffed out.

Steve took that moment to slip out of the hotel room. He made his way towards the security office, listening to Dean and Danny chat like the old friends that they were. 

It was harmless conversation, but Steve couldn't help being jealous of the fact that Danny was pretending to be on a date with another guy. A guy Danny was attracted enough to to sleep with. He was secretly glad Danny wasn't going to be alone with Dean in the hotel room. Especially since there was only one bed. He couldn't help but imagine Danny breathless and panting Dean's name in the backseat of some car. It made Steve's stomach twist. What if Danny fell for Dean? What if the two of them decided to date? Steve shook his head. He couldn't think of that right now. He would worry about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is getting long, but I can't help it!!


	4. Part 4

Danny and Dean had set themselves up on the balcony of their hotel room with Kono set up with a sniper on the building across the street. Steve was in the security room with Sam keeping an eye out for their suspect. Cas was guarding the hotel door in case she decided to come in the front. Chin had set up a conspicuous perimeter with swat in case she made a run for it.

"Uh, guys," Sam's voice spoke up then. "She's got herself a new couple."

"What?" Dean snapped,releasing Danny's hand.

"She at the tiki bar near the pool chatting up another couple."

"Shit," Danny and Dean both stood.

"We'll head down and see if we can catch her attention. Does the couple seem to be receptive to her?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they're all having a real nice conversation."

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore. 

He and Danny hurried out of the hotel room.

"Guys, I have something you might find interesting," Sam spoke up a moment later. "One half of that couple said goodnight and went to a hotel room to meet another guy."

"She's going after cheating couples," Dean groaned in realization.

"I've got this, you head back to the room. Cas meet me at the bar," Danny said, stepping into the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded.

"I'm gonna cheat on Dean," Danny answered.

Steve held back a growl as he watched Danny make his way towards the bar. Steve wasn't blind. Dean and Cas were both gorgeous men. Tall, dark hair, pretty eyes it did nothing to help with Steve's jealousy.

"Alright, Cas, sweet talk him," Dean urged gently as the angel made his way towards the bar.

Danny could hear the smirk in his voice. Just another way to piss of Steve he guessed.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you're out here alone," Cas gave Danny a large smile as he slipped in the seat next to the blonde.

"Uh yeah, my...company is buy tonight," Danny shrugged innocently.

"Is this company of yours gonna be upset if I buy you a drink?" 

Danny couldn't hide the grin. Cas was actually really good at this. "Not at all."

"She's taking notice," Sam spoke in their ears.

"You have stunning eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?" Cas was laying it on thick.

"No one as good looking as you," Danny smirked.

"Would you like to come back to my room? The drinks are free," Cas held out an arm for Danny to take.

"I'd very much like that," Danny was about to slide his arm into Cas' when his phone rang.

Danny frowned down at the phone. "Uh just one second...Dean?" Danny answered.

"Lure her to the room," Dean said quietly into the receiver.

"I thought you were busy tonight."

"She's still watching you. Make a move on Danny, Cas," Sam spoke up then.

Cas stepped forward, placing his lips on Danny's neck. The blonde tilted his head back a bit, giving better access.

Steve about snapped the pen he was holding in half.

"I'll be up in just a minute," Danny said quickly before hanging up.

"Okay, that feels amazing but umm, I have to go," Danny gently pushed Cas back. "Let me give you my number and we can pick this up in an hour or two?" Danny grabbed a napkin and a pen from the bar top and scribbled his number on it.

"Looking forward to it," Cas smiled.

"Not as much as me, you have no idea," Danny was careful to avoid looking at the succubus as she walked by.

"And we have movement," Steve said with relief.

"Dean meet him in the hall, so she sees that you two are together. Cas you are gonna have to hang out down below. She can't see you go back up," Sam's voice spoke again.

"She's following you. Kono you still got eyes on the room?" Steve asked. 

Danny could hear a slight bit of worry in his tone.

"Yep."

Steve watched as Dean met Danny in the hall. 

"Hold on, stall a minute," Steve wanted to make sure the woman got a clear sight of them.

Dean pressed Danny to the wall outside of the room. His hand slid around and grabbed Danny's ass.

"God, I forgot how nice your ass is," Dean moaned before connecting their lips.

And there went the pen Steve was holding. 

Sam raised his eyes at the bent plastic. A smirk on his face.

"Dean, let's take this inside," Danny giggled, pushing back gently.

"Oh, I'll take it inside alright," Dean winked, earning a full on laugh from the blonde.

"Okay, let's focus, please? You two are about get murdered," Steve snapped. He had never been this jealous before. Of course, he'd never seen Danny with someone so flirty or handsy.

Neither of the pair responded as they continued to make out on their way into the room, stumbling with the door.

"She's making her way down the hall towards you guys," Sam was getting anxious. What if this went wrong? Cas was supposed to be inside as backup.

"I've got them in my sights," Kono steadied herself, ready to pull the trigger.

"Mmmm, Daniel," Dean moaned as Danny pushed him back towards the sliding door, giving Kono a clear shot.

"Can you two not have sex please," Steve growled into the earpiece. He couldn't see what they were doing anymore, but the rustling and soft pants did not leave much to the imagination.

"She's picking the lock, I'm moving in," Steve stood up then. He couldn't let Danny face this person alone. Not when he had managed to apprehend her last three couples with such ease.

"No, I've got it," Danny panted. 

Steve didn't listen. He rushed out of the room with Sam on his heels.

"Steve, wait, you could mess this up, wait."

Dean in an attempt to make Steve even more jealous when he showed up to the room, had started undoing Danny's clothes. Dean's own pants were unbuttoned, and Danny's shirt was undone. Dean had just started working on Danny's belt when the door opened with a soft click.

Danny and Dean pretended to be surprised.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to see the happy couple," She sneered.

"You're the woman from the bar," Dean frowned.

"I am. You know what I love about happy couples. How it's always a lie." She laughed taking a step forward. 

They just had to get her into Kono's line of fire.

"Seeing you down at the bar with that beautiful brunette, It made my mouth water," She pointed at Danny.

"What?" Dean faked a look of betrayal.

"Mmmm, yes, heartbreak is sooo delicious," She purred licking her cherry red lips.

So that was her play. Heartbreak.

"Danny, I've got her, take a step to the right," Kono spoke in his ear.

"Dean," Danny stepped towards the other man, pretending to be apologetic.

Kono pulled the trigger. The silver bullet Danny had replaced in her gun soared through their open balcony door and into the woman's chest.

She dropped instantly. Just as Steve reached the room.

He let out a relieved breath at the sight of the dead woman. However, his relief turned to anger at the sight of Danny. His usually smooth hair was ruffled. His lips were pink and a bit puffy. His shirt was partially untucked and completely unbuttoned and his belt swung un-clasped in front of him.

Danny cleared his throat as he carefully started to rebutton his shirt.

"Good shot, Kono," Sam complimented as he knelt down to investigate the body. He carefully opened her mouth and peered under her tongue to see two tiny prongs under it. He looked up at Dean and gave a small nod. She had definitely been a succubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has gotten sooo long. Next chapter will be the last one!!


	5. Part 5

Steve walked into headquarters after his meeting with the governor. It was just a formality meeting, after having caught their serial killer, finally.

He'd hoped Danny's friends would be gone by now as he was very not interested in watching Dean and Danny flirt anymore. Unfortunately though, Danny was in his office with Dean. But only Dean, and the man was leaning over Danny's desk in a way that Steve didn't like.

"Dude, I'm telling you, he's got it bad for you. Sam said he was going crazy with jealousy when we were putting on a show for our lady friend," Dean winked. He was bent over Danny's desk while the blonde was sitting back in his chair.

"You're wrong, Steve and I are just friends," Danny shook his head.

"But you want to be more," Dean stood up straight, making his way around Danny's desk.

A knock on Danny's door halted their conversation.

Steve poked his head in, "No office sex okay? You two have been unprofessional enough for one day."

"Excuse me?" Danny pushed out of his chair, so he was now standing.

"Next time we're pairing you with someone who you're not attracted to."

"I was playing a part. We made it believable," Danny quipped, taking a step towards Steve.

"Yeah, because you two were literally about to have sex in the middle of an op," Steve voice raised as he gestured to Danny and Dean.

"Look, if I took it too far, I'm sorry. I just forgot how he is," Dean piped in then. Though his tone said he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Know how he is?" Steve blinked at Dean.

"Well he's a great kisser. And that ass, I mean...he always wears slacks, so you know what I'm saying," Dean winked. "Anyway, it all just kind of reminded me of how he fucked me into the backseat of my car and well...I got carried away." He smiled widely.

Steve's jaw clenched. 

"Look, I get it, you didn't like not running lead on a case but don't be mad because I did my job well," Danny stepped in then, hoping to change the subject slightly.

"What are you talking about? I let you run lead on case's all the time," Steve objected.

Danny looked behind him as if Steve were talking to someone else. "I'm sorry, you let me run lead? When? When in the history of our working relationship have you ever let me run lead?"

"Don't this, Daniel," Steve snapped. He was in a bad mood as it was and he really didn't feel like having this conversation right now.

"Using my full name, I've struck a chord," Danny quipped with a raise of his brows.

"I'm trying to avoid an argument," Steve huffed.

"That's why you came in here, accusing me of being unprofessional," Danny waved a hand at the door to his office.

Dean leaned back against Danny's desk and smirked. "How long have you two been married?"

This earned a glare from both Steve and Danny.

"You two fight like this all the time?" 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Steve snapped.

"Whoa, hey, don't take this out on him. He is my friend," Danny put a hand up as he took a step towards his partner.

Steve scoffed, "Friend? Are you sure that's all you are?" he couldn't help the jealousy that seeped into his tone. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's it matter to you, what we are? What are you jealous?" 

"No, I just don't think you two are just friends. I've never met these guys before. They come out of nowhere and are suddenly professionals that you trust to run op with you? It's all just a bit out of nowhere."

"I've told you about the Winchesters before. I've known them for years. If I was dating one of them, don't you think I'd have told you? And yes I do trust them, something I wish you would do with me," Danny's tone was rising and his accent grew thicker as if often did in an argument.

"I do trust you, I just don't like-" Steve cut himself off.

"Don't like what?" Danny urged Steve to continue.

"Nothing. Forget it," He was getting to worked up and the smug look on Dean's face was making Steve want to lash out.

"What is it with you? You can't just talk to me about what's wrong, you have to go and be all broody," Danny gestured to the look on Steve's face.

"I'm not being broody," Steve said defensively.

"You know what, Steven, forget it," Danny turned to Dean then, "Shall we?" He gestured towards to the door.

Dean smirked as he slipped by Steve and out the door.

Danny went to step by next, but Steve reacted. He grabbed Danny's arm and pressed him into the door harshly, his lips crashing down on Danny's.

The kiss was rough and needy, leaving Danny breathless when Steve finally pulled back.

The blonde only blinked at his partner.

"Maybe I am jealous, but not because I don't like not being in control," Steve's face was still so close to Danny's.

"Told you he was into you," Dean snorted. "You're welcome."

Steve frowned over at Dean then.

"You break his heart, I break your face," Dean winked. "We'll see you in the morning before we leave," he called over his shoulder to Danny before heading out the exit.

Steve turned back to Danny, "All that was a show to get my attention?" he growled.

"Not my idea," Danny finally spoke up, his tone still breathless. 

"So this whole time...did you actually sleep with Dean or was that just to rile me up?" 

"You don't want me to answer that," Danny's tongue flicked out, wetting his bottom lip.

Steve's eyes darkened before dipping in for another kiss, no less harsh than the first one. 

"If it makes you feel better, I can fuck you into the backseat of the Camaro," Danny mumbled against Steve's mouth.

"You'll be fucking me into more than just the backseat of your car," Steve growled, nipping at Danny's bottom lip.

"Steve, this is a place of work, you're being very unprofessional," Danny smirked.

"You are unbelievable," Steve laughed pulling back.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, I didn't say stop," Danny grabbed Steve's shirt and pulled him back in. Only the kiss this time was slower and more passionate. 

Steve would have to send Dean a thankyou card or a fruit basket for giving him that push he needed. Even if it wasn't the kind of push he wanted, it still got results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I got way too carried away with this 'one shot'. Lol


End file.
